Family Bonds
by Konsui's Little Brother
Summary: In a way the Teen Titans are like a family. Each Titan has a role they have to play, whether they know about this role or not, and that role is what keeps the group together. They each have a different opinion on what their role, and the others are.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Cyborg

If you ask Cyborg about Robin then he'll tell you that Robin is the Dad of the group. He's constantly trying to get the others to act older than they are, constantly trying to get them to 'grow up and act like they're super hero's, not kids' even though the are 'kids'. He's the Dad that everyone looks up to even if they aren't willing to tell him, or anyone else.

Cyborg's walked past Robin's room at 3 in the morning and found the Boy Wonder up working case files that the Police have given up on. He's also walked past the training room at 3 in the morning and found Robin working himself to exhaustion after they've lost a fight because he doesn't think he's good enough.

Cyborg knows that Robin is up at the crack of dawn every morning. Cyborg also knows that he's one of the first to go to his room at night, and one of the last to actually go to bed.

Yes, Cyborg thinks Robin's the Dad of the group. He also thinks that Robin's the type of Dad that needs to lighten up a little because one of these days he's going to go into a fight tired and not come out of it.

If you ask Cyborg about Starfire then he'll tell you that she's the younger sister. Starfire can't stand to see people upset, whether they're her friends, her enemies, or someone she's never met before.

Cyborg knows that Starfire is this way because she doesn't know how else to be. She's afraid that if she loses even one of her friends then she'll lose the planet she's made her home. Cyborg also knows that she doesn't realize this, just like she doesn't realize that she's in love with Robin or that no one likes her cooking.

He's found her walking around the tower unable to fly because one of the Titans have been injured. He's also been on the receiving end of her hugs. The hugs that could crush bones because she's just happy to be alive.

To Cyborg, Starfire is the younger sister that's trying to be friends with everyone because she doesn't know how cruel the people on this planet can be. He knows that the Titans shelter her from the cruelty of this world, he just doesn't know if they should.

If Cyborg's asked about Raven he'll tell you that she's the oldest sibling of the group. Raven's always locking herself in her room and distancing herself from the other Titans. She constantly tells them that she can't feel and that she doesn't need 'friends' but Cyborg knows other wise.

He's seen her get angry, angry over the Titans making a stupid decision, angry at the Titans for interrupting her reading, angry at them for trying to get her to go places with them, angry at pretty much everything.

Cyborg's also seen her get upset. He's only seen her break-down once and it terrified him but he knows that one of these days it will happen again. What he doesn't know is whether the Titans will be able to help her or whether she'll fall into the darkness for good.

In Cyborg's mind Raven is the oldest sibling of the group because she puts her happiness behind her friends, her 'families', safety. Cyborg also knows that Raven needs to lighten up a little or she will end up alone.

If you ask Cyborg about Beast Boy he'll tell you that he's the kid brother. Beast Boy's always goofing off, always smiling, and always looking for the good in people.

Cyborg knows that Beast Boy isn't always cheerful, he's seen the younger boy shout and rant until he can't rant anymore. He also knows that Beast Boy will lock his anger away and hide it from everyone until he can't hide it anymore. At the same time he's seen Beast Boy do things that Cyborg wishes he'd do.

He's seen him give the money he was saving for his moped to charity at Christmas and he's seen him take attacks for the other Titans even when he knows that he might not make it through them.

In Cyborg's eyes Beast Boy is the kid brother that everyone adores, the kid brother that just wants everyone to be happy because he himself is always happy. He also knows that one of these days something is going to happen and Beast Boy isn't going to be happy anymore, he doesn't know what he'll do if that happens.

If you ask Cyborg where he thinks he fits into this he'll give you a frown and tell you that he's the cousin that moved in years ago and never left.

He'll tell you that he's not as mentally strong as Robin. That he's not as friendly as Starfire. That he's not as brave as Raven or as giving as Beast Boy. He's just the geeky, overly strong, video game nut.

What Cyborg won't tell you is that he doesn't think he'll ever meet the standards that Robin expects from him. He doesn't think that he could ever hide his emotions like Raven does, he knows that he couldn't be as trusting as Starfire is and he doubts he'd be able to be as happy as Beast Boy.

Cyborg will tell you that Robin is the Dad, Starfire is the younger sister, Raven's the oldest sibling, Beast Boy's the kid brother, and he's the cousin. He just won't tell you why he thinks that.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I would like to thank every one that favorited, reviewed, and put this on their story alert.

Ever Changing Dream: Thank you for putting this story on your favorites list.

Strangely Close: Thank you for reviewing this story and for putting it on your favorites list.

TazzyBizzy and DYlogger: Thank you both for putting this on your story alert.

* * *

Chapter Two: Robin

If Robin's asked what sort of family member he thinks that Raven is he'll tell you that she's the Mom. Robin sees Raven as the single mother that's trying to raise a bunch of unruly children who don't pay attention to anything.

Raven doesn't coddle the Titans, she tells them exactly what's going on and she doesn't sugar-coat it. If you've done something wrong then Raven will tell you.

He knows that Raven can't show emotion and he believes that's what makes her strong. He knows that she wants to show emotion, that the few times she's been able to show emotions have been the happiest of her life.

What he doesn't want anyone to know is that he hopes that she doesn't find a spell that will let her emotions free. He's afraid that if she does she'll either lose her powers and he'll have to force her to leave the Titans or she'll be able to fully control them and she'll leave on her. He's not sure which thought worries him worse.

Raven, in Robin's mind, is the single mother trying to make a living where others have given up.

When someone asks Robin where Starfire fits into the family he'll tell you that she's the foreign cousin everyone adores. Robin can picture Starfire in her 80's still flying around and trying to figure out the mysteries of the world.

Starfire doesn't understand the way people on Earth act, she doesn't get why they're constantly berating their own kind or why they are constantly destroying the planet they live on. Robin knows that Starfire doesn't get most of Earth's customs and he's pretty sure she never will.

Robin is positive that Starfire doesn't know what people say about her and even if she does hear what they say she doesn't know what they mean they mean.

He'll freely tell you all of this but he will refuse to tell you the real reason why he doesn't fully explain Earth's customs to her, or the real reason he doesn't like her battling. Yes, Starfire is defiantly the foreign cousin everyone looks out for, even if she doesn't know why they do.

Occasionally Robin's been asked what he thought of Cyborg, when he's asked this Robin tells whoever asked the question that he sees Cyborg as the Uncle that is helping out the family.

Robin is fully aware that when someone has a problem then they usually go to Cyborg. He also knows that Cyborg can usually help them solve whatever's wrong.

Cyborg is the type of guy that is always looking down on himself because he isn't 'normal'. He's also the type of guy that will smack someone for looking down on themselves because they are 'different'. He knows that Cyborg is always making new training equipment because it makes him feel like he's useful, he also knows that Cyborg works on his car non-stop because he thinks it's the closest he'll ever get to actually having someone to love.

Robin will always walk away before he tells the reporter that he envies the older man. He'll never tell them that it upsets him every time someone takes their problems to Cyborg and not to him just like he'll never tell the older man that he'll find someone sooner or later. He won't give this encouragement to the his team-mate because he secretly hopes that Cyborg won't because he knows when Cyborg does he'll quit the Titans and settle down.

Several times Robin has been asked what he thought of Beast Boy. Several times Robin has looked a reporter in the eye and told them that if Beast Boy, or any of the other Titans for that matter, heard that he had said this than he would personally get him fired.

Once he has made this clear he's told the reporters that he views Beast Boy as the youngest child.

Beast Boy has a view on the world that only a young child can have, he always forgives people even if they don't deserve his forgiveness. Beast Boy is also the type of person that takes things in stride.

Robin knows that Beast Boy acts the way he does because he wants the attention that he wasn't given from the Doom Patrol. Robin also knows that Beast Boy can be serious when he wants to be, even if that's a time when the other Titans aren't around or when they don't need him to be serious.

Robin is always worried that his team-mates will leave him over something he does but he worries about Beast Boy leaving the most. He knows Beast Boy is forgiving, he also knows that he has never fully forgiven Robin for the Beast Incident. Robin is also fully aware of the fact that every time they come back from a fight and Robin yells at Beast Boy their already weak friendship gets weaker,

Robin thinks of Beast Boy as the youngest child of the family and that he deeply cares for the younger boy, he just doesn't say that.

Robin was once asked what he thought of himself. He never answered the reporter but the look he sent him was so piercing that the reporter warned the other stations not to ask the Boy Wonder that question.

Robin didn't answer the reporter, he didn't tell the reporter that he can't stand mirrors because he sees his mentor in them. He hasn't told anyone that they've been invited to the Wayne Manor every year since they formed the Titans. He certainly has never told the other Titans that he thinks they could very easily become leaders of their own teams, in fact instead of praising them for their hard work he looks for their flaws and points them out.

Robin doesn't see himself as the 'Boy Wonder' that everyone loves, he doesn't see himself as 'the brave and fearless leader, Robin', he sees himself as 'Richard Grayson'. The boy that mysteriously disappeared when his family died. The few times he does see himself as a super-hero has been when he lost a fight or put a team-mate in danger, then he thinks of himself as a wannabe super-hero that can't do anything right. He never lets himself see the good side of himself, only his flaws.

If he was forced to put himself in the family picture that he drew up for reporters than he'd say he was the oldest child. The one trying to be more grown up than anyone else in his family, the one trying to be strong for his loved ones, the one that always falls when he gets near the top.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I would first like to say that this chapter isn't one of my best. I found it difficult to write in Raven's Point of View but I hope this meets everyones expectations.

Next I would like to thank everyone that reviewed...

DYlogger, Jennihh-, Neptuna3, and unnamed viewer X.

I also thank everyone that put this story on their favorite list and their story alert list...

Krystalmoonstar, Diana Phantom27, Raven Of Alaska, Celadon Catamount, Whitetiger1337, and Addie16.

* * *

Chapter three: Raven

Raven doesn't deal with the press very often, but once she was asked whether she 'thought of the Titans as a family, and if she did what Titan was what family member'. Raven never answered but she thought about it. It took her awhile but she eventually decided were each Titan went.

Cyborg was the older brother. She came to this conclusion relatively easily.

Cyborg always listened to the other Titans, most of the time it was Starfire or Beast Boy but she had occasionally seen Robin talk with him after a long battle. She wasn't sure what the talks were about, she had been polite enough not to listen in, but she knew that they were either complaining or asking Cyborg for help.

Despite the fact that Cyborg listened to his team-mates he was not a patient person. She'd seen him throw the Game-Station at the wall when the game he was playing didn't load quick enough and he was often impatient when it came to Beast Boy's indecisiveness.

Raven knew that Cyborg was an older brother because older brothers listened when other didn't. They heard what wasn't being said and they did something about it. Cyborg did just that.

After she figured out what Cyborg was Raven decided that she might as well figure out who the rest of the Titans were. Starfire was another easy one for her to place. She was the mother of the group. Most people wouldn't come to that conclusion but Raven had seen Starfire at her best and worst.

She'd seen Starfire at her worst, pacing in her bedroom, eyes red and puffy from crying, unable to sleep because she was worrying to much. The fact that she saw this form of Starfire more and more often was extremely disturbing to her but she knew why. Starfire was learning more than the other Titans wanted her to. She knew the risks that the Titans were faced with when they went into battle and she knew that they might not make it out.

Raven knew that this was why Starfire was constantly trying to get everyone to spend quality time together. Not because she was an annoying, care-free, girl that knew nothing of the going-ons around her but because she did know what was going on and she wanted to do something about it.

Starfire was also very nurturing. When a Titan was sick or hurt Starfire would become beside herself with worry. She'd worry, she'd cook them a Tamaranian dish, and then she'd worry some more. She did this every time something happened without fail. In Raven's mind that was how a mother was supposed to act. They worry even when they didn't have to and they did their best to make you feel better.

After Starfire came Robin. Robin took a bit more time to figure out. He wasn't quite a father figure, wasn't an older brother, he was more of an Uncle. The one that lived with you and tried to get you to do everything the 'right way'.

If an outsider looked in on the Titans life for one evening then they would see that Robin was a strict, firm, and egotistical person when in reality he was only the first two. He was strict. He was firm. He was not however egotistical.

It was true that Robin would work the Titans into the ground on a regular basis. However it was also true that he worked himself harder. Raven couldn't count the amount of times she'd left her room to get tea late at night an found Robin up, she also couldn't count the amount of times he'd scolded the others for being up past ten.

Raven knew why Robin was this way. She knew that he was Batman's former side-kick, she knew that he had fought in more battles than she had, and she knew that he would most likely never retire from crime-fighting.

Robin was an Uncle because he was distant from the others, he didn't want them to know how he really thought or why he thought that way. He acted almost like a general in the army, always trying to make everyone fall in line. It just didn't work very well.

Beast Boy was undoubtedly the hardest for Raven to place. At first glance he was nothing more than a prankster, someone that was never serious. The longer she knew him though the more it seemed like that was just an act.

Beast Boy was someone that you could rely on. She had seen Beast Boy train all day, stay up all night listening to Cyborg, go into a fight the next day and focus more on your fight then his own and repeat it all two days later.

He was always making a fool of himself. He was always coming up with an insane, completely idiotic and unbelievable theory for everything. And every time he did Raven would find herself struggling not to smile.

In a sense Beast Boy was everything that Raven wasn't. He was kind, he was thoughtful, he was strong in a way none of the other Titans could even dream about.

If Raven had to be honest then she would tell you that she still had not figured out where Beast Boy belonged in a family. He was a little of everyone.

What Raven didn't have any trouble figuring out was where she fit in. She was the younger sister. The one everyone coddled because they didn't think she would be able to process everything.

She had broken down before, Trigon, she had broken down several times before even if they thought it had only been once. She had lost control of her emotions more times than she could count. She had lost her temper more times than she wanted to count.

Raven had been more trouble to the Titans than she had been a help. She had destroyed the tower, destroyed the T-Ship, destroyed the T-Car, and nearly brought upon the destruction of the world. Twice.

Robin was persevering. He would latch onto an idea or a thought and not let it go until he made it reality.

Cyborg was a genius. You could give him the vaguest idea of how something was created and he'd be able to make it and make it ten times better.

Starfire was one of the sweetest, most caring people Raven had ever met. She would gladly give up everything she owned if it would stop her friends from getting hurt.

Beast Boy was determined. If you told him that he couldn't do something, because he wasn't smart enough or strong enough or good enough, then he'd find away to prove you wrong.

Raven wasn't any of those things. If something seemed to far away to reach then she gave up on it. If something seemed too difficult to make, she never even tried making it. If she had to choose between giving up all of her spell books or keeping her team-mates safe, she's not sure which she'd choose. If someone told her, point blank that she wasn't good enough to do something, she'd probably agree with them.

Maybe they were right to shelter her. She obviously wasn't as good as the others. She was just the youngest child, the one that no one wanted to actually have around.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: First I want to apoligize for the horribleness that is this chapter. Starfire has got to be the hardest person to write about. Ever. This chapter took me twice as long as the other three combined did. I hope it's not too bad...

Thank you DYlogger, Neptuna3, Jenihh, and Addie16 for your multiple reviews. I love reading and responding to them.

Thank you Agilty Fool and StandardbredPaint for putting this story on their favorites list and on story alert.

Ninjacat5, thank you for reviewing and for favoriting.

And finally a big thank you to RavenxIsxAxBlackxRose for the three fabulous reviews.

You guys have no idea how happy it makes me when I read reviews.

* * *

Chapter four: Starfire...I'll try my best.

Starfire's not allowed to deal with the press. She hasn't been for a long, long time. In fact Starfire can only remember being allowed to deal with the press on three occasions. The first was on Christmas Eve, it was her 'gift' from Robin. The second time was after a long fight with Plasmus when everyone else was trying to get his goo off of them. The third time was when it was just her and Raven, the dark sorceress had dubbed Starfire more 'news friendly'.

Starfire doesn't remember which time it was but she remembers once being asked to place the Titans as family members. Starfire had been forced to ask Robin what she was supposed to have said. After he explained to her what the reporter meant she spent the next three days placing the Titans.

Robin was a Gnorflak. He was brave, strong and fierce. He was an extraordinary fighter and an even better detective. Starfire had yet to find a case he couldn't solve, thrown out cases, cold-cases, you name it and she had seen him solve it.

What Starfire had never seen him solve was her other friends personalities. They constantly seemed to mystify Robin, even when she could predict their changes of the mood. Robin would become the 'baffled' whenever one of their friends moved out of the line.

Gnorflak's were always fighting, even in battles they didn't have to be in, so that they could do what they thought was right. They would follow the rules only when it suited them but if someone else tried to bend them then they would be given Snorflet.

That was why she chose to call Robin a Gnorflak. He was brave. He was smart. He was always, always fighting. Sometimes Starfire wished he would be a Clor'em just so he could do the calming down a little.

Cyborg. He was a Ramb'ru (Rom-Roo). He was a good hearer of words. He was an excellent player of the video games. Cyborg was the second boldest with words of the group, beaten only by friend Beast Boy. He did what he could to not offend friend Raven but he was not afraid to say what he was pondering.

He understood many of the complex Earth things that she herself did not, he could tell you precisely what was in everything he created.

He was an amazing listener, this time tying with Beast Boy. If you were troubled and you needed advice or help then you needed only to ask him once and he would do everything he could to help.

Ramb'ru's were known for being some of the most smart beings known to Tamarien's. They were also known for being driven to insanity from their knowledge.

That was what made Cyborg a Ramb'ru. He was wise, he knew much knowledge, he was going to end up just like every other Ramb'ru she had ever met. The knowing of how little chance they had of surviving a battle and the knowing of everything else that he knew would eventually bring him to the same death Ramb'ru's suffered. If he could be just a little more like a Ryscouth than maybe she wouldn't worry as much.

Raven. It had been easy for Starfire to place her, she was so obviously a Strusilth. Strusilth's were not good with words, of the speaking kind or of the listening. They work best alone and because of that often suffered. They did not speak with others unless it was necessary because they did not wish to bring their misfortune onto them.

Raven was exactly like that. She spent many nights in locked away in her room, or out on the roof meditating or reading one of her many books, sometimes for hours.

She was also very powerful, both with her powers and with her words. She wasn't much for the talking, but when she did her words were almost always layered with a heavy sense of knowing.

She was not one to lose control, she was also not one to go along with others ideas. If you said something that she disagreed with she'd make sure you knew it was a stupid idea. She was not worried about hurting others feeling for rejecting their ideas but she would never do it on purpose either.

Like most Strusilth's, she was hard to understand, the most unpleasant when angry, and at the exact same time one of the best friends you could ask to be given.

Beastboy was a Gnarlf'nak. He was kind, he was helpful, he was of the most fun to be with...And yet...Starfire was never positive what it was but something about him would always seem un-right,

Beastboy would do whatever he could to make you happy. If you wished to purchase something from the Mall of Shopping and did not have enough of the green paper then he would gladly give you his, even if he knew that you would not return it to him. He was always filled with happiness. He never seemed sad, never seemed to be angry. And it was wrong.

No one could be eternally happy. There was always sadness in ones life, even when you chose not to let yourself know it is there. That was Beast Boy. Sad and not enough of the will-ness to show it. That was a Gnarlf'nak.

Starfire knew that Gnarlf'naks lived miserable lives and she was always filled with the hope that she was wrong about her little green friend. Even though she secretly knew she wasn't.

And then Starfire thought about herself. She thought about what she was to the others and what she was to herself...It took her much more time than placing the others but in the end she decided she was a Flemborque.

She was happy, carefree, and forgiving. Most of the time. When she was, she was the easiest thing to get along with. Rivaling Beast Boy at times in friendliness.

But when you made her mad you would never recognize her. She was not caring then. She was not happy or carefree or the least bit forgiving. In fact she was down right nasty.

And that was what a Flemborque was. They had different views. They were almost two different people at once. And they generally weren't what you thought they were or what they looked like.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This was one of my favorite chapters to write. It was difficult to do the second-to-last paragraph but I think I did that one alright. Depending on how this chapter does I may put one more chapter up, I have the other chapter written up but I may post it as a one-shot.

Now onto the thanks...

Thank you Raelover123, Diana Phantom 27, Raven Of Alaska, Ravens Favorite Emotion, Neptuna3, and Addie16 for reviewing my last chapter. And thank you too everyone that has reviewed my other chapters.

Thank you Hufflepuffrox, Raelover123, and Diana Phantom 27 for putting this on my favorites list. And thank you to everyone else that has added this to their favorites list.

And finally thank you to Ravens Favorite Emotion and everyone else that has put both this story and myself on alert.

* * *

Chapter Five: Beast Boy

Beast Boy never got to deal with the press. Never. He was always pushed away when he tried to make even the simplest comment. Robin had never told him why he couldn't, Robin had never told the others why he couldn't either. It had just become an unspoken rule, 'Don't let Beast Boy deal with the press'. Everyone enforced that rule, even Starfire. Of course, the other Titans weren't with Beast Boy all the time.

It had happened sometime in June. A reporter from the Enquirer had found Beast Boy and asked him a single question, 'Do you consider the other Titans your family?' Now Beast Boy had no idea what that had to do with an article, in the Enquirer of all places, so he refused to answer and continued to the Mall Of Shopping.

Just because Beast Boy hadn't answered the reporter didn't mean he hadn't thought about it though. Beast Boy spent several months thinking about the Titans and them being a family. He thought about it and eventually he came up with who everyone was.

Robin came to him first. He decided that Robin reminded him of a recently windowed step-father, the type that had been stuck with a bunch of kids.

Robin tried too hard to not only train the Titans so that they were strong enough to fight any one, but to keep them from having to fight in the first place.

Beast Boy knows that he isn't the only one to have noticed it. He does however think that he might be the only only one to realize that Robin's slowely drivig himself insane.

Between Slade, Red-X, the Hive-Five, and every other random baddie that decides to attack the town, Robin's driving himself crazy. He just can't handle everything at once.

But Beast Boy knows that that's the type of guy Robin is. He takes on a little bit of responsebility and when other people dump their responsebilities on him, he tries to take it all on.

One of these days Robin's either going to realize that he has to let others help him carry the weight or he's going to end up falling into a pit that he can't get out of, and when it happens Beast Boy is going to make sure he's there to pull Robin back up.

Starfire came next and Beast Boy had to admit that she was pretty easy to place. She was the aunt that had dropped everything so she could come help hold the family together.

After the particularly long or hard fights Starfire would come in, attempt to make dinner, fail miserably, and then usher every one into their respective beds. She took care of them and made sure they were all safe.

But Beast Boy saw what the others didn't. He saw how after those big fights Starfire's eyes would be a little less bright, her smile a little smaller, and her hair a little bit duller. He saw how she would be the last one into the bed and still have the biggest smile in the morning.

He also saw that one of these days she wouldn't be able to hold everyone together. Something would happen and she would have to stop being her. She almost did once, when she was set to marry that alien-dude, and it could happen again. So Beast Boy has decided that he will be Starfire's connection to Earth, no matter what happens.

Raven was a little harder for Beast Boy to place. She had so many different sides to her that it had been almost impossible to just choose one family member. He had finally decided that she was the daughter who just wanted to be her own person, the one that acted like she didn't care what other people think and say but really does.

Raven wasn't an open person. In fact she tried her best to keep herself distanced from the other Titan's. Sure, she sat with the others but she was always reading or meditating when she did, not hanging out with them.

Beast Boy was constantly trying to get Raven to join in with their games and movie nights and he was constantly getting yelled at for it. She didn't like to be bothered by any one for any thing when she was doing 'her stuff'.

Every cruel comment, nasty insult, and rude name that had ever been thrown her way had been taken to heart. She might not have acted like they did, but they hurt her. He knows that they probably still do, she just doesn't want to show it.

That's why she doesn't get close to people. She's been hurt too many times and she doesn't want it to happen again.

Beast Boy knows that she's hurt and that she can't bring herself to fully trust other people, even if she wants too. He also knows that living a life without having any one close to you is torture. So he's determined to make her let him in.

Surprisingly, Cyborg was the hardest for him to place. At first glance the older teen could easily be labled as the 'older brother' or something else supportive but Beast Boy didn't think that was good enough. It was too...Standard. So he thought some more and eventually came up with the idea that he was the adopted kid. The one that, because he wasn't truly a family member, did everything he could to fit in.

When someone had a problem that they didn't think, or didn't want to think, that Robin could fix they came to Cyborg. If you went to Cyborg with a problem, sure, he'd make a comment or two about it, but he'd do his best to help you fix it.

Everyone looked at Cyborg and saw someone that was strong, determined, athletic, and fierce. They saw someone that wouldn't let anything, even losing the majority of his body, stop him from doing what he wanted. They saw someone who always gave 130% and still had stuff to give. If they had only seen the side of Cyborg that Beast Boy saw then they would see something different.

Beast Boy had been there every Fathers Day for years. He had been there for Birthdays. He had been there when Cyborg's former football team made the news. He had been there everytime that Cyborg broke down and each time it was made clear to him what the older man really was.

Cyborg might put 130% into everything he did, but in realtiy, he only had so much strength. Every one figured that he had the strength and the energy for everything and everyone. Beast Boy knew that he didn't.

One of these days, Cyborg was going to move to help some one, in battle or outside of it, and he was just going to collapse. There wasn't going to be any energy or strength left in him if he kept up the way he was now. Beast Boy was determined not to let that happen. He would carry Cyborg if he had too.

And then there was Terra. Beast Boy knew that no one else consedered her to be apart of the family any more but he did. He had never truly gotten over her loss and the least he could do was include her in his thoughts.

She was...Sister wasn't the right word, she was more than that...She was...Terra was the daughter that hadn't listened to what people were saying. She was the one that had been disowned and kicked out because she was different.

Terra had been strong. She had been caring. She was smart and pretty too. But she was different. Her views didn't match the rest of the Titan's and though she tried to push them aside, tried to blend in, it didn't work.

She had left and every one had let her go. They didn't think twice about her after she was gone from the team. At least...Not until she came back. Then, even though open arms greeted her, no one but Beast Boy had truly accepted her.

When she turned evil...Well, Beast Boy had been on the recieving end of some nasty comments. And, even though he joined up with the other Titan's, he knew that she was still good.

Beast Boy knew that she was never truly bad, just a little misunderstood. When she beat Slade for them, and then when she...Left...Because of it, it had been like she took a little bit of Beast Boy with her. The guilt he had felt then...He was still feeling it now. And he had promised not to let it happen to any one else again.

And then Beast Boy had tried to figure out where he fit in. It had been hard, harder than figuring out where Cyborg had belonged, but he did eventually decide. He was the kid that was what ever the others needed.

When Starfire needed someone to talk too but Raven wouldn't listen, she came to Beast Boy. He would sit with her for hours, just listening to her ramble about whatever crossed her mind. And then she would thank him and go on her way.

When Robin needed someone to take his frustration out on, it was Beast Boy he would choose. He'd let himself be screamed at after almost every fight. Each time, even if Beast Boy had done a good job, the boy wonder would find something to yell at him over.

The days that Cyborg got into one of his 'funks', it was Beast Boy that would bring him out of it. He was the one that kept Cyborg going with their 'tofu-meat' arguments and the one that played videogames with him.

When Raven needed some one to take her frustrations out on, yep, that was Beast Boy too. He knew she needed to smile but he also knew that she needed to let her anger and frustration out. It just happened to be him that got on her nerves the most.

He was all of these things when he was around the team but when he was alone...When he was alone he was a different person. He wasn't the jokester that everyone knew he was just himself. At times, though deep down he knew it wasn't true, he felt like he was just background to every one and for everything. He was just...There.

But he'd keep getting up, he'd keep telling jokes, he'd keep arguing with Cyborg, he'd keep playing video games, and trying to make Raven smile, and he'd keep listening to Starfire and Robin, because Beast Boy knew that it was what his team needed. So he'd be the one that faded into the background and took the blame and played the fool because he wasn't about to let his friends, no, his family do that.


End file.
